


Something Domestic

by Glass_Bottle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Parents, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Maybe sex later, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, its abo anything goes, non existent parents bc anime, none for now - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Bottle/pseuds/Glass_Bottle
Summary: Fate and chance decide to continue playing a life long game with Ayame Hiro who is about to have a fresh start at her second year for the second time at Fukurodani Academy. After the strangest year of her life all she wants is to get through the rest of high school with out anymore bumps. Just her luck she happens to be at the wrong place at the right time.orYour classic HS romance anime.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, akaashi keiji/bokuto koutarou/oc
Kudos: 3





	1. The Storm Has Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my 1st fic. I hope you like it. Currently planning to do weekly updates. I expect the chapters to be relatively short compared to common works on here. I'm excited to improve so leave a comment if you like. I'm learning so if you have any tips/ criticisms send them my way! :)

The storm had passed. He laid there, on the grass, staring at the sky, there were no dogs out today. Akaashi watched his best friend from the bench nearby. 

It had been a bright Sunday morning. Bokuto and Akaashi had been out for a run. Bokuto was a bit deflated that he hadn’t seen any dogs out today. They always brightened his day. Especially since it had been so gloomy with the rain storms this past week, he figured today people would be out with their pets. 

Akaashi decided that no dogs were coming and walked over to Bokuto to pull him up and tugged him along. They decided to turn a corner and saw a small figure next to grocery bags filling an even smaller bowl with food. 

The two of them watched from the other side of the alley as the person poured water into a bowl and set it at the foot of the opposite wall.

A gust of wind blew and _her_ hood fell down to reveal bright blue hair tied into a bun. The down turned wind brought an inviting scent directly to their faces. 

_An omega._ They both thought. _Interesting_.

Not just any random teenage girl. Akaashi recognized her from school, she was new, quiet, very pretty. and in his class. He couldn't remember her name and he doubts she knows his.

She stood up and picked up her bags and turned in their direction. She looked surprised and stepped back when they each made eye contact. Her eyes went between the two of them and took another step back. Bokuto waved and shined his bright smile while their new friend immediately turned around and walked away. 

“Nice going,” Akaashi sighed. Bokuto started walking toward her without thinking twice, “Where are you going?” Akaashi called after him rolling his eyes with a sigh before following his friend. 

"I'm gonna help your classmate!" He shouted back.

They turned the corner to see her again. This time her back was turned to them as she examined melons. Looking the creature up and down they had noticed the brace on her leg that she had. Bokuto patted his back before walking toward her to make a new friend. He obviously wanted to help the omega.

As Akaashi watched from a distance he saw her turn to talk to the manager. First he noticed, she was very pretty. Secondly, he noticed, at a closer look, she was only half Japanese. He couldn’t hear her but she looked nervous and Akaashi let Bokuto run off to make her more nervous.

“Hey!” Bokuto shouted at her, forcing her to draw attention away from the melons to him. Her face reddened seeing him still approaching. It was almost comical to watch her turn around again and walk away with him calling out to her. “Wait!” he called out.

Bokuto ran to catch up to her which made Akaashi worry and want to run up to both of them. Bokuto ran in front of her to stop her from walking away.

Bokuto smiled brightly at the girl, “Do you need help carrying those bags?” She looked at him strangely and nodded no. Maybe she didn't know Japanese? _She had to_ , he thought, since they did go to the same school. It couldn't hurt to practice his English.

Akaashi decided to be on his way. Tired from the previous run and looking concerned that Bokuto cornered the omega.

Bokuto reached out to take one of her bags, he was able to grab one but she pulled back, keeping him from taking the others. “Do you need help with your bags?” He asked in his best English.

“I speak Japanese.”

“I didn’t know. Sorry! I saw your brace and wanted to offer help.”

“Oh. I’m okay.”

“Really it’s not a problem. I saw you feeding that stray and want to do a favor for you.”

“I don’t trust strange men who approach me. Have a good day.” She says, starting to walk away.

Akaashi reached out to grab her wrist, “I swear we’re not strange. We're in the same class! He wants to help.”

The girl swiped her wrist away and glared at both of them with a storm in her eyes, “Do you not understand no? Fuck off! Leave me alone!” She shouted at him and promptly walked away. They watched her until she left their sight.

"Hey! I still have your bag," He calls after her. She kept walking briskly, ignoring him. Bokuto turns to his friend nearly shouting, “What’s her problem? I only wanted to help.” Akaashi shrugs a response. Bokuto looked on the verge of going “emo mode”. 

“Anyone should be thankful for your help, Bokuto-san.” He adds not sparing another glance at the loud girl walking away.

“Really?” Bokuto looked like an excited child once more.

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile, “Let’s head back maybe we’ll see a dog.”

They walk back and turn the corner to find a small cat eating the food. Before Akaashi can tell Bokuto to approach quietly he’s already shouting, “Akaashi!” He’s holding the young cat, “It’s just a baby.” Bokuto makes kissy faces to it. 

“That explains who she was feeding.” Akaashi pets it’s head and the kitten hisses at him. 

“She’s cute!” Bokuto examines the kitten in his arms.

Akaashi laughs quietly, “The omega or the cat?” He begins to pet the kitten's exposed stomach.

“Both,” Bokuto declares as the kitten scratches and hisses at them; jumping down to run out of their sight. 

“Funny little thing,” Akaashi mentions as he examines the small cut on his hand. 


	2. A New Storm

The rest of her weekend went smoothly; besides the impending fear of social doom at school since her realization that she told off two very popular guys in school. She had come to terms with the fact she would not be able to make friends there. Maybe if she kept her heads down and showed up early no one would notice.

Ayame makes sure to wake up early. A million reasons could go on the list as to why. She didn’t want to run late to school and strain herself. Either way she needed to be there before anyone else. They claimed to go to her school but she’s never seen them. 

Granted she hardly sees anyone outside of the art club.

Ever since she walked onto campus and wished she’d gone to Nekoma. At least she’d know two people there. _Why did I even choose to go here?_ When she thinks about it, her older brother went there and he said they had an art program. 

Though, Kuroo did make a point when he said she could become the volleyball team’s manager. It would be a longer walk to school and no offense to Kuroo but that did not sound doable, much-less, fun. Changing schools a month in would be weirder. She could just do a semester here and transfer to Nekoma at the start of next semester, that would certainly look more natural. 

One semester that’s all she has to survive here. Maybe she was trying to prove to Kuroo that she could make friends and have a life outside of him making friends for her and Kenma. 

Her stop at the convenience store took longer than expected. Which would mean she’d walk in when the whole class was there. This is the worst. Now people would actually see her. 

Ayame doesn’t want to make friends but she does not want to be singled out. She held onto the canned coffee she bought this morning tightly, hoping the day would end. At the end of the day she could just go home and play some video games with her friends.

Fuck, she was late. She apologized to the class. There were a few snickers from some of the girls. Not an absolutely horrible reaction. 

As luck would have it she made eye contact with one of the alphas. He was already staring her down. Her entire body felt hot. She sat in her seat trying to bury her head in the textbook.

She didn’t know those guys actually went to her school much less he was popular. God how could she be that stupid! Ayame kept her eyes on the book before her and did not dare to see if he was looking. She could feel him burning holes in the back of her head. 

Akaashi saw the way she threw her head down in the book. He couldn’t help but feel bad for her. He knows his Bokuto can come off strong but he doesn’t think that warrants her rudeness. She may be hot but she still owes them an apology. He hid his emotions well and that gave him the power to see others hiding their emotions well. She was stressed and scared. Similar to how she was when they had approached her. Only now she wasn’t being aggressive towards his best friend. Though it was a minor inconvenience she looked as if her day was ruined. 

Ayame made it to break. She was contemplating going home. The girls who bullied her looked deep in conversation with him. What if he told? Told his minion girlfriends that she was out to get him and the other guy. She’d just occasionally talked with people and what if those girls spread a rumor and then she was shunned by even the art club?


End file.
